psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Administrators
Administrators, a.k.a admins or sysops, are trusted users on the McJuggerNuggets Wiki. All admins are voted into that position by the community in the Admin Elections event and help make this wiki a safe and innovative place to be. Administrators are the exact same as editors, but have access to a few extra tools to make this wiki a better place. Administrators (Named in chronological order of being ranked) *MaZano / Scarface927 - April 4, 2016 (formerly retired January 4, 2017 - January 4, 2018) *ShockwaveDude120 - January 6, 2017 Retired Administrators *Mister Explicit - April 5, 2015 - July 10, 2019 *DarkUnknownWarrior - May 16, 2015 - March 21, 2018 *Ghost Hunter 85 - June 10, 2015 - November 24, 2016 Status Unknown *TheHack771 - December 15, 2014 *Uni Ela Quian- January 8, 2017 How to become an admin Admins have to be very active and dedicated people, who would benefit from the administrator tools. To become an admin, you must achieve a moderator position. Being a moderator immediately puts you in the Admin Elections. If you think you are the right choice for a moderator, then ask one of our current admins. Moderators also have to be dedicated people, but they do not have administrator tools. Administrator's abilities Admins have access to some different abilities other than a normal user, such as: *No rate limits on account creation, moving pages or restoring files. *The ability to delete/restore a page, and to view a deleted page. *The ability to protect pages so that only certain users can edit it, and permission to edit any protected page. *The ability to delete, toggle, or edit an article comment. *The ability to protect certain aspects of the wiki in case of vandalism. *Permission to edit the site interface, such as the sidebar and sitenotice, or the site skin. *The ability to block a user from editing McJuggerNuggets Wiki (optional as of how long the user is banned). *The ability to move files. *The ability to assign certain rights to users, whether it be administrator, moderator, and so on. *The ability to rate and change ratings on articles Admins are NOT: *Better than other users *Owners of the wiki *Administrators do not have more of a say in the wiki matters than a user without administrator rights Other If you have anything in concern, then ask any of the current admins via talk page/email. An admin should be able to reach you as soon as possible. If you are having an issue with an administrator, please contact a bureaucrat and inform them of the problem. If that doesn't fix it, then you can create a forum to review them. Administrator Elections ''Administrator Elections is an annual event held in McJuggerNuggets Wiki and will taking place in the middle of the year (what date may vary). The candidates will be the moderators of this wikia. Whoever will be the winning candidate will be given administrator access. This will be the only time a new administrator will be nominated, unless a current admin steps down for a temporary time or leaves forever. People can vote on the homepage between the day of the release date announcement and the day before the elections. '' Winners Thank you for your time! Category:Browse